


Dirty Santa

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im two days behind the prompt list rip, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi spend the day in bed.(It has a little bit of implied sex!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Dirty Santa

Bokuto moaned into Akaashi’s mouth, his hand tangled in Akaashi’s curls. Akaashi’s hands were under Bokuto’s shirt, feeling Bokuto’s muscles contract under his fingers. Bokuto felt like he could kiss Akaashi forever, never pulling away to breathe. It would be worth it if Akaashi kept licking into his mouth like Bokuto was his favorite flavor. When they pulled away for air, Akaashi pressed their foreheads together, their breaths mingling between them.

“Guess I’ve been pretty good this year.” Bokuto joked, grin bright on his face and hands on Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi snorted and put some distance between them. “You have, Koutarou. But you’ve also been naughty.”

Bokuto let out a sound of protest and Akaashi shushed him with another kiss. They kissed lazily for a while, Akaashi occasionally nipping on Bokuto’s bottom lip softly. Bokuto wanted to savour the moment forever, 

“Wanna take this to the room?” 

Bokuto could only nod and stood up. Akaashi yelped as Bokuto picked him up in one swift movement and carried him to their room. They spent the evening tangled in sheets, their actions speaking for them. After, they were cuddled up, hair damp and skin slightly sticky from the sweat. 

“Hey, Keiji?”

“Yes, Koutarou?” He was tracing random shapes on Bokuto’s pectoral, watching goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Happy birthday. I love you.”

“Thank you.” Akaashi’s smile was small as Bokuto pressed a kiss on his forehead, enjoying the feeling.

“Wanna go for a round two?” 

Akaashi snickered, Bokuto’s voice sounded more intrigued than anything else. “Maybe after a nap. Don’t want to tire Santa out this year.”

Bokuto’s sound of protest went ignored. “Why am I being compared to him?! And I thought  _ you  _ were calling  _ yourself _ Santa earlier!”

“Santa could be anyone and he always gets me what I want.” Akaashi reached behind Bokuto and squeezed, making him yelp in surprise. “Nap, then another.”

Bokuto sighed, “Fine. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
